There are basically two types of containers for drinks: containers designed to preserve the drink, which are basically bottles, and containers designed to help people to drink the drink.
Containers of this latter type have a shape designed to facilitate the act of drinking a specific drink or a type of drink.
Therefore, such containers for drinking may have various shapes depending on the drink they are intended to contain. For example there are goblets in various shapes for wine, tankards for beer and, in general, glasses in various shapes for water or other drinks.
In any case, containers for drinking share the fact that they have a broad opening, unlike bottles which have a neck and a narrow opening.
Obviously, it is also possible to drink from a bottle, but, in this case, drinking is awkward, because the mouth of the drinker is forced into an unnatural position and, in many circumstances, drinking from a bottle is perceived as showing bad manners.
Another difference between containers for drinking and those for preserving drinks is the fact that, normally, containers for drinking are not made to be closed, whilst bottles are always capped or corked.
However, in some circumstances it may be useful to have available containers for drinking which are provided with a lid, so as to combine the need to transport the drink with the need to easily drink it from the container best suited to the drink.
With regard to that, patent document EP2256040 describes an apparatus for making a glass (in particular a goblet) filled with wine and closed using a film. In particular, a perimetric edge of the film is made to adhere to the edge of the opening of the glass. Said film is provided with a tab to promote removal of the film by pulling. Said glass is made of shatterproof material, so that it can be transported without the risk of breaking.
However, said solution also has several disadvantages.
First, said container can easily be transported only until it has been opened, that is to say, until the film has been removed.
In fact, once the container has been opened it cannot be closed again and, therefore, the entire drink must be consumed.
Moreover, after removal of the film, the edge of the opening remains tacky, creating an unpleasant sensation for the drinker.
Another disadvantage is the fact that the closing film may break. For example, if the container is transported in a bag which also holds keys or other objects which may tear the film.
Finally, when the film is removed, it is a waste item that must be disposed of. That is potentially inconvenient if the person does not have a pocket to put it in and wants to avoid throwing it down on the ground.